unity
by hibeekeith
Summary: Ron stoppable returns home after 7 years but it is not the same Ron stoppable everyone knew, he has returned for one purpose save Middleton but the worlds greatest hero's have vanished now a new hero must track them down pre JLA new summary asap in side
1. blurb

Unity

story summary

a reformed Ron Stoppable has returned home after been missing 7 years and declared dead. Ron has become a whole new man and has brought an enemy from his past.

_Your favorite DC & Kim possible characters like you've never seen them before. _

Villains come together to form an unforgettable alliance

6 of the greatest hero's the world has ever known have disappeared and now one lonesome hero must locate the 6 hero's before the world goes to chaos.

there you have it guys this would be the blurb on the back of this book not the greatest summary I no but is going to be really exciting to write.

Keep a look out for the next chapter planing on calling it _anniversary_


	2. prolouge

Unity

Prologue 

the young man stared out at the small jet as it's engines slowly came to a stop, _it's about time _he thought as he ran a hand through his long slicked back blond hair and sighed with relief

The door to the small white aircraft slowly slow started to open, the blond haired man started to wonder who his uncle sent to pick him up. He had been sitting on his hideous dark green tube like bag for over four hours which was not the most comfortable place to sit. He stood up and fixed him self by pulling down the sleeves on his black leather jacket and untwisting his trousers as he knew it was going to be a long flight home and he wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

He had changed a lot since his days growing up in Middleton Colorado he used to be the skinny runt of his high school football team, he now had a body that most jocks would be jealous of. His body looked like it had been put through seven years of well conditioned training, his shoulders were broad ,his triceps and bisepts were well formed, he had perfect pecks and six pack, he never had to tense to show off his torso mussels after seven years of diet exercise and disciplined training it is only natural, his mussels didn't bulk out like all of the other jocks he had managed to keep his slim exterior (just like he always wanted), though his training was intense he done his best not to bulk out like other people would, as he had to be quick and powerful rather than the alternative slow and powerful, his face had changed at bit as well his ears didn't stick out any more they were just like and average persons ears, now they were in line with his head, his eyes were no longer as happy and full of emotion as they used to be, he had small black bags under each eye from sleep deprivation, his mouth was in between emotions, it wasn't frowning neither did it show the smallest smudge of a smile, his face looked completely unemotional but judging from his eyebrows it almost looked like he was angry about something, his eyebrows rested against the top of his eyes almost in a straight line, however the one characteristic that didn't change which was the three freckles he had under each eye.

He pulled his bag up on to his shoulder and unzipped his jacket, he looked around at the scenery for the last time or at least he hoped, he was somewhere in central japan he wasn't sure where though he had forgotten that several years ago. The ground he was standing on was a big circle made out of smooth tarmac he thought that it must have been at least a half a mile long.

As the door to the jet was almost came down to the ground, the young man could see that it was also a stair case so he would have no trouble getting on board.

As the door to the jet fully opened a figure appeared in the entrance it was a light skinned African American ,male, teenager that had had a growth spurt and and a great loss of weight in the last seven years.

The young African American boy looked at his old friend in disbelief because of how much he had changed , but quickly whipped the look of disbelief of his face,"you've been gone a long time mister stoppable " the young man said in a humorous tone but also with some relief mixed in to the humorous tone because he was glad to see his friend again.

"yes I have" the young blond man said in a relieved tone, raising his eyebrows and dropping them.

On his way in to the plane he put his hand on his friends shoulder and said " it great to see you wade" with a reassuring smirk.

Wade put his hand on his friends shoulder and said "like wise" and with that the both boarded the small stylish compact jet. They sat in cream leather seats that were right across from one and other that had a small square table in between them, which were situated next to three windows, one window next to each chair and one in the middle.

"new look Wade?" Ron said raising and eyebrow. Wade was waring a black very stylish suit with a white shirt with a few of the top buttons unfastened and shoes to match

"you can talk" wade said humorously. Ron was wearing baggy black trousers that were torn at the knees and side of the lower legs, with a white t-shirt ,black leather jacket (which he had now taken off), with strange black flat boots that were tight and showed the shape of his foot and went half way up his shin, but his trousers hung down to his feet so this was not seen.

Alarms echoed through the now unattended facility, the room was filled with red flashing lights. The mint skinned beauty looked at the young man that was chained down on his knees, his cuffs that kept him down were like long metal tubes that were tailored to fit around his forearm perfectly, he was kept in a tank full of a strange green liquid, this liquid kept him in suspended animation, which was developed by Doctor Drakken around the time that Doctor Drakken almost took over the world with his insane Diablo project, the young man that was in the tank was wearing nothing but his birth suit.

He was a muscular young man no older that seventeen, he had brown eyes and fashionable brown hair which was long at the back and short at the front.

Shego elegantly bent over and flicked a switch at the bottom of the tank and the green liquid slowly started draining from the tank. The alarms in the building went silent but the lights were still flashing red.

The young mans eyes scrunched up, his lips widened to show that he was clamping his teeth together, the tank was now empty, the young man was now breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon, he slowly opened his eyes and started to look at his his surroundings, darting his eyes from side to side, up and down, turning his head from side to side , up and down. He looked out at the green and black blur that stood on the other side of the tank.

The glass of the tank started to slide down almost like a car window would "he's still alive" Shego said quietly with relief then she smirked devilishly.

The young man in the tank tried to stand up but couldn't thats when he realized that he was changed to the floor , he cursed under his breath so quiet that not even the person with the greatest of hearing could make it out. He shifted his weight forward he went to stand up again, tensing all the muscles in the back of his legs the metal chines started to bend , the screeching and wailing of the mangling metals echoed through out the room,Shego had to cover her ears because she thought her head was going to explode with pain of the screeching. Suddenly the chains completely snapped sending the young man flying up words from the unexpected break, although he still had the cuffs round his forearms.

Suddenly the cuffs were drawn to each other like magnets the young man was now standing up , he rolled his eyes then tore his arms from the cuffs bringing his arms round to his front. big chunks of metal flew every were clanking and tingling of the floor "wh...what happened to me" he said clueless "wh...who am i" she said in the same tone with a panicked expression on his face

"wow" Ron screamed as the plane became airborne and was heading to its destination.

Wade chuckled at Ron's remark "don't worry it will just take a few seconds for the interior to adjust" a few seconds later and it was just like a normal plane journey.

"how the hell are we going so fast"Ron said raising his voice and with a shocked expression on his face.

"yeah well, I guess you've been out of the loop for a while huh" wade said with a humorous tone "we managed to adapt _Lorwarian_ tec, after all there was a lot left after the flower attack " wade said chuckling at his remark at the end of the sentence."actually" wade said clearing throat with a cough "we're in the proses of developing a hyper drive"

"like from sci-fi shows?"

"yeah the prototype is being exclusively developed with the Middleton space center for the Kepler mark 3 probably as we speak"

"awesome, so the invasion wasn't all bad then" Ron said nervously

wade cleared his throat again"and are you planing on coming back for long?"

"as long as it takes" Ron said in a serious tone looking Wade directly in the eyes

Wade looked at Ron quizzically "as long as what takes?" Wade said leaning forward ,folding his arms on his legs.

"i need to show the people on Middleton that there city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt" Ron said rolling his head to lean it on the window so he was looking out at the clouds which oddly seemed to relax him slightly.

Wade sat back in his chair again and said "in the depression your great uncle nearly bankrupt stoppable-industry's combating poverty, he believed his example could inspire the powerful and the wealthy of Lowerton to save there city" then sat forward slightly

Ron brought his head round so his eyes would make contact with wades " did it" Ron said with a curious tone.

"in a way, his murder shocked the powerful and wealthy in to action"

Ron looked down at his knees and said "people need dramatic examples " he brought his eyes back up to meet wades " to shake them out of apathy, but I can't do that as Ron stoppable , as a man I'm flesh and blood , I can be ignored, I can be destroyed" Ron looked down at his knees for a few seconds but then looked back up at wade "but as a symbol" he said his eyes widening slightly "as a symbol, I can be incorruptible, I can be everlasting"

wade sat forward resting his arms on his knees, hunching his back he raised an eye brow "what symbol" wade said curiously.

"something..." Ron said then looked out of the window quietly thinking to him self "something , elemental , something terrifying"

wade sat back in a more comfortable position " I assume that your taking on the under world, this symbol is a persona to protect those you care about from relapses?"

Ron pointed at wade quickly and enthusiastically "your thinking about Kim"

Wade chuckled "actually Ron I was thinking about my self"

Ron rolled his eyes sarcastically "have you told anyone I'm coming back ?"

"just Kim, shes taking us back to Middleton....i think"

"you think?"

"well the thing is Ron, she skeptical"

"why"

wade cleared his voice "everyone thinks your dead" wade said with a fake Cheshire cat smile

"dead?" Ron said blinking in disbelief. "i...i guess thats logical" he said raising an eyebrow and looking off to the side " did you set up that apartment I sent you the designs for?"

"yeah" wade said shutting his eyes and letting his chair go back "am gonna get some shut eye"

"i think I might join you" Ron said shutting his eyes and letting his chair go back.

The sun was now setting slowly sinking in to the cloud surface giving the sky a romantic orange tint to them.

"wow!" Ron shouted "so did not mean they way that it came out ha ha"

**right anyway this is my newest story hoping to have a few sequels and prequels to this. So yeah this is a bit longer than a normal prologue but who really cares :)**

**and I no that my grammar and spelling isn't top of the rage but who's is so deal with it and if your going to review don't say anything about me getting a proof reader unless your offering :P and yeah am dyslexic witch makes writing this even harder but I enjoy writing so screw you :L**

**please give me your thoughts and feelings on the prologue :)**

**regards **

**Keith m**


End file.
